One entity may send a message to another entity for delivery by a designated type of single communication channel. Using a single communication channel for delivery of the message may have an increased risk of the message not being delivered or not being delivered timely (i.e., being delivered late), for example, due to any incident along the delivery chain. It may desirable to develop systems and techniques for more reliable delivery of messages.